


Sanctuary

by Cirkne



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, just a lil assholish, my haru always ends up being a dick, rin is emotional but whats new, well not really a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Haru's birthday bash </p>
<p>The one where Rin is starting to realize his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Sometimes the strangest things get stuck in Rin’s head. Like the sentence Nitori read out loud last night.

 

"Sanctuary can be described as a small safe place in a troubling world". At that time Rin rolled over and told his roommate to go to sleep already. Now, when he’s sitting at the edge of the Iwatobi pool, his legs in the water, the sentence is all he can think about.

  
Haru is swimming and Rin watches his body move. They had a joint practice and since Rin is staying over at the Nananse household they decided to stay for a little longer.

  
"Oi, Haru" the redhead calls but isn’t surprised when his friend doesn’t hear it. He slides down the edge and into the water. Catches up to the raven head and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oi, Haru" he repeats when Haruka lifts his head out of the water.

  
"What is it?" the Nanase asks looking up.

  
"A sanctuary is" Rin starts.

  
"I know what a sanctuary is" Haru tells him and then, with a dead serious glare adds "It’s the pool".

  
Rin pushes him back into the water and swims to the ladder so he could get out.

  
"I’m gonna go shower, hurry up so we can go" he shouts walking away.

  
He’s washing his hair when he starts wondering what his is. It only takes him a few moments to breathe out Haru’s name. As much as Rin hates to admit it that’s the truth. It may seem stupid to find your peace and safety in a person but he does. Haru is… he’s the smell after rain. He’s warm blankets and old movies. A small bed, late night talks, a breeze. He’s the sky ten minutes after the sunset. He’s the rush right after a race. He’s the last water drops that stay on your skin after you get out of the pool. Nostalgia. Nervousness.  _Sanctuary._

  
Rin hears Haru’s footsteps and realizes he’s still washing his hair.

  
"You’re still in there?" Haruka asks "Thought you’d already be dressed."  
Matsuoka doesn’t answer because he’s pretty sure his voice would betray him.

When he goes to get dressed Haru is already sitting there fully clothed.

  
"You’re not taking a shower?" Rin asks finding his bag.

  
"I’ll get in the bath at home" is Haru’s response.

  
***

  
Rin gets in the bathroom after dinner. He prepared it while Haruka was in the bath.

  
"Smells good" Haru told him when he walked into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel.

  
"Smells fucking delicious and you know it" was the redhead’s response.

  
Now he’s sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees. He’s changed into his sleeping clothes already and there’s no point in staying in the bathroom but Rin doesn’t want to go out. Sleepovers remind him of childhood and of how happy he used to be. How happy Haru used to make him.  _Sanctuary_  Rin thinks and he wonders if his friend would say no to hugging him.

  
When he finally walks out he sees that Haru is sleeping on his bed. That wouldn’t be a problem if there was a futon for Rin. He considers not waking up the male, smiles at how peaceful he looks but is not going to sleep on the floor.

  
"Haru" he says shaking Nanase by his shoulder. "Oi, Haru where’s the futon?" Haru lets out a sigh and grabs Rin’s wrist. His fingers wrap around it but he’s too tired to give it any force.

  
"Sleep here" he mumbles into the pillow.

  
"I- Haru!" Rin’s voice comes out strangled but he doesn’t move.

  
"Sleep here" Haru repeats. For a moment it’s silent. Rin’s about to argue again when the raven head adds a quiet "Please". Matsuoka lays down next to him and when Haru buries his head into Rin’s chest Rin thinks he’s dreaming. Knows he’s screwed.

  
"What’s yours?" Haru slurs sleepily.

  
"Huh?" Rin looks down, lifts the duvet up to Haru’s neck and closes his eyes.

  
"Sanctuary."

  
"You" comes a few moments later as a whisper. Rin almost hopes Haru didn’t hear it. Doesn’t know if he did because Nanase doesn’t answer, moves a little closer letting his breath feel hot against the redhead’s skin but doesn’t answer. That’s good enough for Rin. He falls asleep feeling safe.


End file.
